Healing
Healing is the action of replenishing a unit's current health, distinct from the other forms of health restoration (life steal, spell vamp and health regeneration). Healing can be reduced by Healing reduction effects. Healing cannot increase a unit's current health over its maximum. The act of leveling up and certain champion abilities (such as ) will increase a unit's current health by the same amount as the increase to their maximum health, but this is not considered a form of healing. As a result, they are not affected by healing reduction. Healing Champion abilities Ally-targeted * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * User only , and * * * * * * * * * in * * * * * * * * * * ** ** , and * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * and * * * * , and * * * , and * , and * * * }} Items Healing items * * * * * * * * * * }} Increasing attack or ability drain * * * }} Summoner spells * }} Runes * * * * * * * * * }} Neutral buffs * }} General * Leveling up will restore some maximum health, and some current health. Actual health regained is lower depending on how wounded the champion is upon leveling up. Map-related * On Summoner's Rift and Crystal Scar, standing the summoning platform restores health each second. * Picking a Health Relic on the Howling Abyss. * Picking a Health Relic on the Crystal Scar. * On Summoner's Rift by slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , , , and ). Increasing healing strength Champion abilities * * }} Items * * * * * * * Runes * Healing reduction * is a debuff that reduces all healing received. * The Howling Abyss map reduces all outsourced healing and regeneration effects by 50%. Notes * If a champion dies but immediately after continues active for one ability's champion (ex. and ) all debuffs disappear, so the consequent heal won't be affected by . * Note that heals him back up to ; no healing buffs or debuffs affect this healing. * Before V9.9, could inflict against enemy champions. Trivia * In a role-play setting, healing may represent anything from attending to battle wounds to repairing damaged hardware to replenishing a magical spell that holds a construct together, but outside of its physical representation, its effect is always the same - it serves as a direct increase to a unit's current health. * Healing can be viewed as the polar opposite of damage. Unlike sources of damage, however, sources of healing are uncommon and the majority cannot be used to heal others - and those that can frequently have large ulterior costs to use. * Any healing in-game that restores less than 20 health is not shown as the usual +X green text. de:Heilung es:Curación pl:Uleczenie ru:Исцеление zh:Healing Category:Gameplay elements